For You
by lovesucker
Summary: Eriol knew Tenji was courting his sweet, innocent, somewhat morbid, Tomoyo. His only solution: to find the most suitable man in Tokyo to take the bastard’s place.
1. Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter One**

**_Unexpected Visitor_**

_Eriol knew Tenji was courting his sweet, innocent, somewhat morbid, Tomoyo. His only solution: to find the most suitable man in Tokyo to take the bastard's place._

* * *

He barged into her room without a blearing thought holding him back in his hazy mind. The fact that Tenji was in his home, wanting to see Tomoyo pushed him forward. He had to warn her of the unexpected visitor.

Frantically waving his hands, his hair disheveled from sprinting up the staircase earlier, he said, "Tomoyo! Quick! Hide! Don't go down--!"

He froze, he coudn't find his tongue to finish what he was saying. Heck, he couldn't even remember why he was up here in the first place. His eyes shrunk into tiny dots.

Tomoyo blinked her big brown eyes at him. She had bent down to pick up a shirt that she accidentally dropped when fishing for it in her closet.

Tomoyo, in all her glory, was in nothing but a towel, a very short--too short to his mind's liking but his eyes couldn't help but roam over her slender legs, her tiny waist and her--(cough), need I say more?

Somehow, he found the willpower to slap himself mentally.

_Eriol, what are you thinking?! Stop that this instance! This is Tomoyo! Remember?! Tomoyo, the girl whose mother entrusted in your care! The girl whom you have raised since she was fourteen! The girl who spat at your face the first day she met you!_

It slowly sunk in.

And God, she was disgusting back then.

What was he thinking? His sweet little Tomoyo, who made him hand-stitched sweaters every Christmas with her tender love and care, which always had something special about them. Like last year's for instance. It had three sleeves, the odd one popping out from his chest. She was honestly never good at sewing, but it was the thought that counts, right?

_"See? It even has your picture on it!" She turned him around so his back was facing the length mirror, Eriol's head looking over his shoulder to see what she was ranting happily about._

_When did Eriol ever wear eyeliner? And what was up with the spiked collar around his neck? And, heavens, what was that on his head?_

_Oh, it was his hair. Funny._

The worst of it all, she forced him to wear at his company's Christmas party every single year.

_Oh. My. God._

He was a fedafile!

He stared at her in horror now.

And the next thing he knew--well, it was all a blur to him, but he remembered searching for a doorknob.

He hurriedly scrambled out of her room, almost forgetting to shut the door on his way out.

_Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_ Eriol screamed in his head as he ran out.

He backed up against the door and leaned on in, panting hard.

Oh no! He almost forgot about--

_Tenji!_

He was still downstairs, waiting expectantly for Tomoyo.

Hah! Fat chance he'd let that happen.

Suddenly, the door was pulled open and Eriol fell in, Tomoyo standing above him, dressed up thankfully.

Eriol scrambled to his feet. He couldn't believe he was thinking those thoughts about Tomoyo before.

"Don't go downstairs! Tenji's there!"

Tomoyo--dear lord, why was she not shocked or throwing one of her fits yet?-- instead, looked greatly interested by this.

"Oh really?" She said thoughtfully, going to grab something from her bed.

"Tomoyo..." he eyed her with alertness. "What are you doing...?"

Shoving her hand under her pillow, she pulled out what appeared to be a...

purse...?

With that in hand, she brushed passed Eriol, patting his shoulder as she did.

Eriol didn't register what was going on until she was already out the door.

"Tomoyo! Where do you think you're going!" And he chased after her.

* * *

"Hello Tenji," Tomoyo greeted somewhat seductively when she stood in front of him. 

Tenji was totally blown away.

"T-Tomoyo...you, you look...great..." He slapped himself mentally. Way to go retard.

He quickly changed the subject. He gathered his coolness once again.

"Shall we?" He offered her his arm, and Tomoyo just batted her eyelashes sweetly, hooking hers with his extended one.

Eriol reached the bottom of the stairs, breathing raspily. He was not thinking cleary. Rationally. He could've used his magic to get to the living room faster. Why the hell did he install a staircase anyway?

Oh yes, he almost forgot about Tomoyo.

He tried to calm his fast beating heart, when he saw Tenji TOUCHING Tomoyo.

The bastard!

He was right in front of them in a nano second.

"Get away from her!" And he shoved at Tenji.

Tenji was quick to respond, releasing Tomoyo's hold to block Eriol's shove, and to prevent hurting Tomoyo.

Tomoyo looked bewildered, but somehow utterly bemused.

She stood on the sideline as the two battled it out.

"What is your problem?" Tenji bit back, getting annoyed with him always trying to step between him and his beloved Tomoyo. Didn't he realize that it was pointless?

"What the hell are you doing in MY house?"

_Prick._

"Well, picking up Tomoyo for our date, obviously." Tenji said haughtily.

Eriol didn't believe what he heard.

He glanced at Tomoyo, and only then did he notice what she was wearing.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

God, he could be so oblivious sometimes.

A fitting black dress that hugged all her curves nicely, and that reached just above her knees.

Why was he suddenly biased?

He shook his head.

There was a very good explanation as to why Tomoyo suddenly decided to wear such an outfit. There just had to be. He remembered Tomoyo saying how much she despised Tenji. Tomoyo dating Tenji was as slim as--

"Yes, okay? Deal with it Eriol," And she grabbed Tenji's arm and pulled him to the front door, Tenji raising his eyebrows in surprise, but was nonetheless pleased.

"Don't wait up!" She waved happpily as she shut the front door, praying that when she gets back, he'd be asleep already.

Silence.

And then...

"Damn..." Eriol angrily raked his fingers through his hair.

_She is so gonna get it when she gets her butt home!_

He heavily fell on the couch, waiting impatiently. He was not going to leave this spot until then!

More silence.

And then...

**growl**

"I'll just grab a quick snack." And Eriol got up to do just that.

What? Did you expect a grown man to sit there for hours on an empty stomach?

I think not!

* * *

When she finally did arrive, she was cautious not to stir anything in the house, namingly Eriol, so she tip toed as she entered the living room. So far so good. She took note of the inexistence of any light. 

It was dark; therefore, she was safe. It looks like Eriol gave up after all.

What a whimp.

"What was that?" A voice spoke out of the dark.

A lamp by the couch lit up, and Eriol's eyes flew open. She could clearly tell that he hadn't cooled down since Tenji was there even with the lamp only dimly lighting a fraction of his face, enhancing his dark exression however.

_Uh. Oh._

Ooooh...busted!

Eriol stood up, stalking up to her in lithe, slow motions; like a tiger.

Tomoyo had never angered Eriol in this way. Usually, he'd calm down after she said something whitty. But she couldn't find her voice to say anything. He actually was...scaring her?

No way!

He was a lot taller in this light, maybe because his shadow loomed over him like a giant, making him more intimidating.

She backed up, retracing her steps to the front door.

"Tomoyo..." He said in such a deep voice that she found it oddly attractive.

_Okay...ew...I did not just think that._

Eriol stared down at her, clearly frustrated.

Then he unexpectedly sighed miserably and ruffled her hair.

"Remember, you still have a curfew."

She knew he'd come around. He couldn't be mad at her for longer than five minutes. The guy was a whimp.

Wait.

"What?! Eriol, I demand that you treat me like an adult! I'm no longer fourteen if you haven't noticed!" She glared daggers up at his face.

The corner of his lips twitched, and he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I'll think about it once you start acting like one." He touched the tip of her nose with his finger to anger her even more, and left the room for bed.

"Eriol! You get down here!" She called from the bottom of the staircase.

He had his hands intwined behind his head. "Hey, don't you think I deserve a little rest? I've been waiting up for you for almost five hours. Even though I'm the reincarnate of the greatest mage who ever live, I still have my human needs." He yawned. "Lights out in five."

"Arrgh! You're unbelievable!" And she stormed up after him.

"You. are. a. son. of. a. bi--_oof_!"

Tomoyo, in an unlady like manner, tripped on a step, stumbling forward.

Eriold sighed as he caught her by her waist, her face mere centemeters from the warmly carpeted step, that had looked threatening from her point of view just a while ago.

What a klutz.

"You should be more careful."

"It's these damn heels!" Tomoyo accused, straightening up once she was flat on her two feet.

Eriol rolled his eyes as he continued on his way up.

"Oww!"

Eriol paused and took a sharp breathe.

_What now?_

"Stupid heels, see what you did? Now I have blisters...grrr..." She mumbled as she unclasped the bands of her heels and examined her foot. She poked at the red blotches. "Oww! Mother--_waahh_?!"

"Eriol, put me down this instance!" She hollered. She hated being helpless. She could manage to get up the stairs on her own. Why did he always have to baby her like this?

Eriol ignored her as she swung her purse at his head, giving it a couple of good whacks, which ticked Eriol. You could see a vein popping from the side of his head. "I don't know what Tenji sees in you."

She was agasped.

_What was that? Was that an insult?!_

Crossing her arms and turning her cheek the other way, she replied simply, "That is not a matter to discuss."

They finally reached the top of the stairs.

"Why Tenji?" Eriol spat. He was not one to hide his dislike of someone. He walked down the hallway, glaring forward at the empty space.

"Why not Tenji?" Tomoyo shot back.

He pushed Tomoyo's door open, it was still adjar from earlier.

"Earth to Tomoyo! He's about the same age as me!" Eriol said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what's wrong with that? I'm an adult, remember?" She looked at him evenly.

"You're barely eighteen," He said dryly. God, she was infuriating. "You're birthdays not until five months from now."

"Like that really matters. You just can't handle the fact that I'll be legally able to make my own decisions." And she humphed childishly.

Eriol nudged the light switch with his nose--his hands were at the moment occupied--, then made his way to her bed.

He gently placed her on the mattress.

"Why all of a sudden this interest in Tenji? Last time I remembered, you hated his guts." There was that tone again.

Tomoyo threw him her pillow, which he easily caught.

"Too slow."

Tomoyo threw her blanket over her head, signaling that it was the end of their conversation. Eriol, irritated, but not yet quite done, reluctantly stood up, mumbling good night before he headed off to his own bedroom.

* * *

It was late in the night, almost one in the morning, yet Eriol had yet to retire to bed. There was the matter of disposing of Tenji still at hand that had kept him up. 

Pushed against a wall was Eriol's king size bed, disheveled, yet, empty, it's occupant.sitting in front of a computer screen, wide awake, a coffee mug sitting on top of his desk, hurriedly typing away at his keyboad. "I'm a single woman seeking a man eighteen years old in the district of Japan, who..." He typed in all the qualities that he knew his Tomoyo was looking for, or should be looking for in a man. He smiled smugly when he was finished. Tomoyo should thank him for he was doing her a favor. Replacing Tenji was going to be a breeze.

Eriol reread what he typed to make sure there was no typo. When he was done though, he felt as if it was missing something, something very important.

He paused. Was that really all?

Suddenly, it came to him.

He quickly added, "tall, dark, and handsome," all the things that Tenji wasn't; Eriol snickered, then clicked enter, satisfied. He took a sip of his coffee, his eyes glued to the screen with anticipation as it loaded.

When the list popped up, he smiled excitedly.

Oh, this was going to be fun...

* * *

**Author's Note:** (yawns) So tired...I've been trying to finish this up since I woke up like eight and it's like already like three...(scratches cheek) hehe, well, hope you had fun reading this! love sucks 


	2. Time and Time Again

Calmly, she took a sip of her three part cream, one part coffee. She fixed her well-rested amethyst eyes on the drowsy trudging form of her guardian, almost spluttering out her coffee, but retained herself and instead choked on it.

I wonder if he knows what he's wearing.

Her guardian was clad in only a pair of boxers.

Her eyelashes fluttered to the clock that hung on the opposite wall.

It read 8:15.

_Time for school._

She sighed, in no hurry to head off. She was fifteen minutes late already. But as if her teachers were really expecting her to be punctual. There was not a single school rule she hadn't already broken in Kobayashi Academy. Poor Eriol was wasting his good fortune. She had warned him that his money was going to go to waste, but noooo, he didn't listen, and instead used reverse psychology (a.k.a. "guilt trip") on her, which he was quite good at.

"_I'm confident you'll do your best with you having been given this opportunity to attend such a prestigious school. There are those who aren't so privileged. They would feel blessed to have been accepted. I'm sure you've take that into account," he said with that twinkle in his eyes. _

Just because she was a rule breaker didn't mean that her grades reflected that. In fact, she currently was ranking number three in her class. If she tried harder, or stopped skipping her classes, then she would easily ascend to the top of the pile. Eriol was convinced that with her bad record, he would never come home to a straight A report card.

He had been suspicious at first, quite bothered by the thought that she might have cheated. But she herself had proven her ingeniousness.

"_God, what time is it?" She yawned from the couch that she was lounging in, feet propped on the arm rest._

_He sighed. Defeated and drained. Was there really nothing that she did not already know? He wracked his brain for another question. _

_He held the memories of a mage, for God's sake! Five centuries worth of knowledge and he wasn't putting it to any good use. _

_Some more deep thinking and then..._

Aha!

She'll never figure this out!

"_What is wave function collapse?" _

_He pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose smugly. He was certain that the academy didn't offer quantum physics as a class; therefore, she won't have the answer to this._

You got her now Eriol.

_She sighed, and he raised his brow rather arogantly._

What? Give up, Tomoyo?

_But in matter of a few substantially short minutes, she summed up her answer quite clearly, and Eriol could've sworn he heard a pin drop._

"_Wave function collapse--or reduction--was introduced by von Neumann as a separate mode of time evolution for a quantum system, quite distinct from the unitary time evolution implied by Schrödinger's equation. The concept leads to a number of conceptual difficulties, and is one of the sources of the widespread (but incorrect) notion that there are superluminal influences in the quantum world. From the consistent histories perspective, wave function collapse is a ____mathematical procedure__ for calculating certain kinds of conditional probabilities that can be calculated by alternative methods, and thus has nothing to do with any physical process. That is, "collapse" is something which takes place in the theorist's notebook, not in the experimentalist's laboratory. Consequently, there is no conflict between quantum mechanics and relativity theory. Can I go sleep now?" She said exasperated, annoyed that he had kept her awake for four hours reviewing her for the upcoming final exams. _

"_Uhh, sure..."_

"_Finally!" She threw her hands up to stretch her stiff arms. Rounding the coach, she gave him a peck on the cheek, not taking any notice of his stunned expression. _

"_Nighty night, Emu!"_

_The insufferable nick name, which he had despised since the first time she had used it on him on his promotion ceremony, had passed through Eriol's ears without being registered. _

_He hadn't shaken out of his state of shock just yet. _

_He sat unmoving on the armchair for a long minute, his thoughts muddled by the possibility that Tomoyo may possess the brilliance of her mother after all._

Eriol didn't doubt her capability ever afterwards.

The only reason she got accepted was because Eriol had offered a hefty amount of mullah, and being the honorable guardian he was, pledged to be one hundred percent involved with the school's curriculum and activities. And that he fulfilled to the best of his capabilities, which, being Eriol and all, meant he did not let anyone down.

_Greedy bastards._

She was a shoe in. Eriol was just too charming, (not to mention, he was very good-looking) and with his old fashioned mannerisms, half the faculty had been persuaded. Wait. Wrong word. _Swooned_ in his favor.

And also the reason why they hadn't thrown her out yet. They didn't care that she was a troublemaker. Not even her high markings could attract their attention. The only attention they were concerned of attracting, being an all female faculty, was that of the notable bachelor, Hirigizawa Eriol.

She rolled her eyes.

Even though Eriol looked not a day older than twenty, he was quite old. _Much_ older than everyone assumed. He had applied for the job under her mother and got accepted, and was treated more like family than anything else. He was like the son she never had (and always wanted). He was very polite, had unmistakably excellent social skills, especially with the ladies. The stocks rose to twenty-two percent with Eriol around.

"Eriol, you sly dog!" She would laugh as she gave him a pat on the back. He'd just smile that smile of his.

He knew how to predict the next latest trend with his "powers". But that wasn't the reason he had been promoted to be her right hand man. She had liked him from the start.

Five measly minutes wouldn't hurt anyone. She hadn't sighed because she was ashamed of herself for her ill-promptness. It was guilt. That was her soft spot. She knew she was the cause of Eriol's lack of sleep last night. She had worried him out of his wits.

But no matter what, she was not going to expose to him that the reason why she was withstanding Tenji for the time being was because she wanted to get her art work in his galleria. That would surely give her the push she needed to get on the market. His art gallery was well known in Japan, holding art works such as the . She didn't have plans of going to college, though Eriol always went on about how she should look into it like every single day. He wouldn't understand her if out of nowhere, she'd say, "oh, by the way, I'm not going to college." That would surely leave a dent. So she kept that to herself. But maybe if should start a career with her passion for painting, then he'd go a little easier on her.

She took another glance at the clock.

**8:17**

_Didn't Eriol say that he had a meeting at nine?_

He covered a yawn as he bounded down the stairs, his hands using the railings as a guide. Taking one final sip, she placed her steaming mug back on it's saucer and grabbed her bag from behind her chair, throwing it over her shoulder. Of course, guilt slowed her down. She owed it to Eriol for putting up with her all these years. For giving her a good education, providing her a bed to sleep in, food on the table every meal. She knew why her mother had entrusted her in his care. He was a noble man, bold to honor his boss's last wishes, which was to take Tomoyo into his custody and raise her better than she ever could've. The truth, being the president of the flourishing Daidouji Airlines, she wasn't a very good mother. She could spoil her daughter, get her anything in the world she wanted. The ironic thing was, all she wanted was her mother's spare time, but money couldn't buy that.

He looked at her in astonishment.

"You're leaving already? But you hadn't even eaten a decent breakfast. Let me cook something up for you first."

He let his hand hover over his chest, and faked a gasp.

"I'm speechless. Why the change of habit all of a sudden?"

Since when did Tomoyo ever taint her tardy record?

She eyed him strangely.

"What are you talking about?" She said, looking for any tid bit that could kill time.

She dusted her clean plaided skirt.

It was Eriol's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Pulling out a chair from the table, he smiled up at her.

"Why are you so eager to head out to school so early, hm? Looking forward to the coming school day doesn't suit you at all."

He got up and grabbed his apron from the table counter and wrapped it around his waist, still unaware of what he had on under it.

"So what'll you have, Tomoyo?" Naturally, they were on first name bases. It was just a mutual agreement that was never voiced. He didn't mind her calling him those ludicrous nicknames because he knew that somewhere in her morbid heart, it was an endearment--well, it was the closest he'd get to papa.

She grabbed her mug of three part cream, one part coffee and took one last sip, slurping as long as she could without breathing, her eyes glued to the clock as it ticked.

_**Tick. **_

_**Tock. **_

_**Tick. **_

_**Tock.**_

Giving off a satisfied sigh once she was done, she wondered if he had already realized. She bent down to tie her shoe laces, or well, just admire her already knotted shoes.

Giving up, she tip-toed to give him a quick peck on the cheek, calling over her shoulder as she ran out the door,

"Put away your apron, house wife!"

He narrowed his eyes at the eggs on the frying pan that he was cooking, another nick name that she had come up for him.

"You don't want to ruin your perfect attendance now!"

_**Slam! **_The front door went.

He raised his head slowly, the sound of the egg searing didn't reach his ears. His eyes immediately flew to the clock that hung on the wall, and when it landed on the time, his eyes widened in horror.

He sighed, without magic, it was harder for him to go on his busy day without delay. He scarfed down his eggs, burned his throat when he drank his coffee too quickly, took a big bite of his toast, and flew up the stairs to take a shower (not literally, of course). He realized that he was still in his nightwear, and he blushed in embarrassment.

Why hadn't Tomoyo informed him?

She probably was still mad at him for overreacting last night. He sighed, and jumped into the shower, and was done in under five minutes.

Throwing on a pair of khaki slacks and a matching blazer over his white button-up shirt, he hurriedly tied on his tie, only to lash out in frustration.

He tossed his tie onto his bed and ran a hand through his wet locks. It would've been easier if Tomoyo had stuck around. She made it bearable to go on his day without the use of magic. He was going to call it truce when she gets home from school. He nodded to himself in affirmation.

He did not ever want to use a clip-on tie ever again, especially when the only one he owned came with a smiley face on it over a rainbow background (a birthday gift from Tomoyo).

Somehow, he sensed that all along this was Tomoyo's intentions as well.

She's probably already planning her next scheme for when she comes home later that evening. She was too smart for her own good.

* * *

"Daidouji-san, how nice of you to join us. We were in the middle of discussing " You'd expect any other teacher to say this spitefully, but Kaboww-sensei was quite pleasant.

Tomyo bowed her head, in her head already planning on how she'd get away with skipping her next class.

"Gomen, Mizuki-sensei."

"It's alright, dear. Have a seat." She smiled warmly.

Tomoyo walked down a row of desks, not paying attention to the spiteful looks the girls around the room shot at her.

Once she reached the desk at the farthest back, the one besides the window, she pulled out the chair and sat on it. The Monday dragged on, uneventful.

* * *

His cellphone buzzed in his slacks pocket, and he excused himself from the room to take the call outside.

He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and checked the caller id. It was an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Hi there! It's me!"

Silence.

"Tomoyo's teacher, Ozawa-sensei?"

"Oh! I apologize, I was expecting someone else." He lied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

She laughed it off.

"Well, it's alright. Can't really blame you for knowing so many people. You're the notable Hirigazawa bachelor after all!" Eriol raised an amused brow. She coughed, trying to reinstate why she was calling.

"I called in the matter of Daidouji-san."

Eriol hunched his shoulders. What could she have done now?

"I don't know how to tell you this Hirigizawa-sama, but she has been caught..."

His eyes shot up in alert.

He tried to fend off the different scenerios forming in his clouded mind.

_Fighting-- Drinking-- Smoking-- Again??_

"...skipping." She sighed. "It disappoints me to say this, Tomoyo is a very bright student, but sometimes she makes the most irresponsible choices."

He sighed in relief, but then he snapped his eyes open just as it clicked, then sighed again, in reverie this time.

"_Skipping_?" He repeated.

"Indeed. Habit is a hard chain to break. I guess last quarter's counseling didn't work. The only way she can catch up with her other classmates is if she attends the night classes here at the Academy."

He sucked in a breath.

But that would mean she'd have to skip her bible studies. He had made sure that she kept her Christian faith just like her mother requested.

"Is there any other way? Tomoyo has bible studies with me during the hour." He asked. He didn't know, but that tone of his voice was too powerful on a woman.

Ozawa-sensei held the phone in her hand, stunned.

"Uh..I could come over if you'd like."

He sighed in relief.

"That's a great idea! I'm sure she'd be delighted! Thank you!"

"Sure.."

"I'm really glad we had this talk. I appreciate your concern for Tomoyo. Well, I have a meeting to instigate. I'll talk with you soon!"

"A-Alright."

"Goodbye for now then!"

And he hung up the phone.

* * *

She grumbled as she entered through the front door, not noticing what was blocking her way until she bumped into him.

She stumbled a little, but found her balance before she could topple to the ground. She shot him a dirty look before stepping around him, making her way towards the staircase. He easily moved in her way before she took the first step to ascend.

"What?" She did not have the energy.

"It appears that you aren't doing so well in class as I had thought." He remarked, folding his arms over his chest.

She rolled her eyes and easily evaded him, he was surprised that she got past him so easily.

"I'm on the top five. Isn't that satisfactory enough?" She mumbled, taking loud, heavy steps.

_Beddddd.._

_Sleeeeppppy..._

_Tiirrreeeed..._

He ran up besides her.

"Tomoyo," His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "What is the meaning of the phone call I received from your teacher informing me of you skipping?"

She stopped in her stride and cursed.

Turning to face him swiftly, she exclaimed, "Ozawa-sensei called you?" She just wanted an excuse to call Eriol. She had been pining over him since orientation when Eriol, being the gentleman, offered her his seat when all the others were occupied.

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes she did." And he folded his arms.

Dad mode.

"Young lady, you have some explaining to do."

She rolled her eyes. "Eriol, please."

He faltered, but reclaimed his position. "I am the father figure in this house, and being so, I order you to march to your room."

"Gladly."

Yes, that's good. Parents give their kids time outs all the time.

The sound of a door slamming startled him.

"Tomoyo...?"

"Tomoyo!"


End file.
